This invention relates to high-precision electronic temperature controller circuits.
Many processes and technical applications require precise control of the temperature of a thermal system. In known systems, this function can be accomplished by a temperature controller. Temperature controllers typically influence the temperature of the thermal system through the use of heating and/or cooling devices. In some known systems, a sensor is used to sense the resulting temperature. Where a sensor is employed, a feedback loop is used to control the heating and/or cooling devices, and to thereby control the temperature of the thermal system.